Comfort
by ChelleLew
Summary: Roman is going crazy trying to find the nurse who provides him comfort.


Roman's head was throbbing. He couldn't believe Randy had botched that move. They had talked about it. He had wanted to practice but no, Randy Orton was too good for that. He was a third generation superstar. He had experience. He was legendary.

Dr. Amann had Roman lay back on the table, crossing his hands on his chest. Roman closed his eyes and tried to calm his fiery temper.

A warm towel was laid across his face. Nimble fingers began to massage the top of his head. "We are swamped tonight. They will be right back. Promise." a soft voice crooned. When Roman jerked, she applied pressure to his neck and shoulders, keeping him in his prone position. "Nope. You stay put. Relax. Lay still. Think gentle, easy thoughts." The pleasant female voice continued to talk in Roman's ear, lulling him into a peaceful place. When she replaced the towel with a warmer one, he caught a glimpse of her short, dark hair with his non-swollen eye. He smelled jasmine.

He reached for her hand. "What is your name?"

She laughed softly and leaned closer to his head. "Not to quote your cousin, but it doesn't matter what my name is." Roman started to chuckle and then groaned, holding his head. "No more of that, now. Just lie still and wait. Dr. Amann should be here any second, Big Man."

Just as Roman was ready to drift off, Dr. Amann returned. He apologized for the delay and gave Roman the 9 stitches the gash over his eye needed. When Roman took the towel off his face, the angel that had comforted him was gone.

"Dr. Amann, where is she? Who is she?" Dr. Amann shook his head. "Not a chance. She's a great worker and I'm not going to lose her because one of you runs her off. You are on your own." The doctor opened the door for Roman. "You know the drill with the stitches. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Roman knew he had been close. The smell of jasmine would still be in the room when he would stick his head in. He thought he'd seen her in catering, but Dr. Sampson had stopped him to ask about something he'd thought he'd seen in a match the night before. He even thought he'd seen her in the hotel one night. But that wasn't possible. Was it?

He sat on a case with his back against the wall. His eyes were closed. He just needed…wanted…there was that smell again. Jasmine. Roman opened his eyes. The area was empty.

* * *

Both doctors were on edge. Denise knew something big was going to happen. Something big and something bad. She watched the monitor. As soon as Seth Rollins took a step back, she put her fist in her mouth to prevent the cry from escaping. She turned away from the monitor and began to prepare for the two men who would need to be attended to.

The door crashed open. Dean and Roman leaned on each other. No one else dared touch either man. The doctors tried to guide them to separate cots. Dean snarled. Denise spoke to the doctors. "Apparently things went a little farther than anticipated tonight. Someone needs to get Renee. Maybe she can reach Dean."

Denise went behind the doctor and slowly approached the two men leaning on one of the cots and each other, panting. She did not realize that Roman had caught her scent the moment he had set foot in the room. As soon as she was within reach, he caught her wrist and pulled her to his side.

Denise reached up, touching her other hand to his forehead. "Shh, Big Man. Shh. It's okay." He growled. Dean growled. "Right. It's not okay. What happened tonight is nowhere near okay. But we, the docs and I, we can't help heal you guys if you don't let us. We need to do that so you can kick ass later. Okay? Let us do that. Let us help you." Denise's hand hadn't stopped caressing Roman's face the entire time she had been talking.

Renee had quietly come in while Denise had been speaking. When Dr. Amann gestured towards the cot on the other side of the room, she took Jon's hand gently. He limped over and laid face down with a grunt. Denise helped Roman onto his cot, helping Dr. Sampson with that exam. Both men were cleared and given salve for their wounds. The women helped the men off the tables. Roman clutched Denise, hauling her towards the door.

"Roman, I can't just leave."

"The fuck you can't." he snarled. He drug her down the hall to the locker room labeled The Shield. The door was flung open. He paused to rip at the sign. Dean's hand joined Roman's at tearing the sign off the door. Roman pulled Denise across the room, grabbing his things and stuffing them into his bag one handed.

Denise reached for Roman's arm, positioning herself in front of him. "Calm down." He grunted. "Roman, listen. What is it that you want? You can't just…"

Roman weaved both of his hands through her hair, bringing their faces inches apart. "Baby Girl, don't tell me what I can and can't do." His deep voice rumbled through her body. Denise's mouth opened as she gasped for air. Roman touched his nose to hers. "I will give you two minutes. Two minutes to get whatever you need and get back here. Do not make me come find you." He drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He pulled his hands free from her hair. Denise looked at him. "One. Two. Three. Four." She bolted for the door.

When Denise skidded back into the room, she plowed into Roman. "You are three seconds late." he said as he caught her with one arm. He continued walking, taking her along on his way out to the parking lot. "What… Where?"

* * *

Hours and miles later, Denise and Roman checked into the WWE hotel. Dean and Roman were supposed to share a room, but the men decided that they were not going to do that. They deserved separate rooms with the shit that was going on.

Roman unlocked the door and Denise carried in some of their luggage. Once the door was shut and locked, Denise turned to Roman. "Why don't you lay down and I'll put some more salve on your back?"

"I need a shower. I didn't take one at the arena." Roman looked at Denise, his head tilted to the side. He reached out and caressed the side of her face. "Your name."

"Denise."

Roman let his fingers grasp the back of her head and pull her close. "Denise." he whispered just before ghosting a kiss across her lips. She grabbed a hold of his biceps with a sigh. He slid his tongue into her mouth, pulling her body tight to his. Denise's hands moved up to grip his shoulders. Roman's hands slid down to her ass, lifting her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Roman walked over to the wall, sandwiching Denise between his hard body and the wall. Denise rocked into him. Roman broke the lip lock with a groan. "You are killing me." He jerked away from her and began yanking at his clothes.

Denise reached for Roman's waistband. He froze. Then he lost it. All control. Denise found herself being stripped of her clothing, pieces flying everywhere. She was lifted up, her legs were once again wrapped around his waist, and the room was spinning. Her back met the mattress in the middle of the bed as he slid into her. She arched and screamed. Her heels dug into his thighs. She rocked up unable to contain the orgasm that powered through her as soon as they joined. Then she felt him thrust. Oh, Lord she felt him. She went higher and higher. His fingers threaded through hers. She was pinned to the bed. Denise rocked and arched and met Roman thrust for thrust, until finally, finally she crested in to a boneless free-fall.

* * *

Denise felt the gentle touch of water on her skin. She looked up into the onslaught of the raining shower-head. "I thought we could both use this." Roman said, holding her up from behind.

Denise turned in his arms, smiling. "You just want me to wash your hair."

"If you want to help wash something, I have another body part in mind."

"I'll help with that if you avoid the WWE infirmary. You have your very own private nurse. Deal?"

"Deal."

Roman kept his word for almost two months. From June 2nd until August 4th, when Denise had to cradle her man's head as he got 6 staples...


End file.
